It's the biter bit
by Bezo'Semi
Summary: Bella, pour prouver à son ex qu'elle n'est ni une coincée, ni une gamine, est embarquée dans une démonstration scientifique d'Alice pour lui prouver le contraire! AH


**(Tel est pris qui croyait prendre)**

**Résumé :** Bella, pour prouver à son ex qu'elle n'est ni une gamine ni une coincée, est embarquée dans une démonstration scientifique d'Alice pour lui prouver le contraire!

**Auteur ; Bézo'**

**Chapitre corrigé par WITCHEE, MERCI à elle.  
**

**Fiction créée pour le concours Maxima fic proposée par le forum FOF dont la maxime est "Tel est pris qui croyait prendre"**

**Bonne lecture!**

**- 0 -**

**It's the biter bit.**

Je pianotai nerveusement des doigts sur le bois vernis de la table du bar dans lequel je poireautais depuis une demi-heure au rythme des pas d'un cheval en course. L'odeur écœurante de la cigarette déclenchait des vagues de nausée à mon pauvre estomac que j'avais maltraité hier soir avec des quantités d'alcool ingéré et je réprimai une fois de plus l'envie de courir aux toilettes. J'attrapai, la main légèrement tremblante, mon verre de coca – le deuxième depuis mon arrivée – et avalai une plaisante gorgée remplie de sucre et pétillante. Le bruit sourd du verre vide sur la table résonna froidement à mes oreilles et je me promis en gémissant de ne plus jamais boire un goutte d'alcool. Le serveur vint aussitôt prendre le verre et je lui fis signe que je n'en prendrais plus. Je ne suivrais plus jamais Alice dans ses délires de vouloir passer la meilleure soirée de l'année avant la reprise des cours! Quelle mauvaise idée d'avoir choisi un resto-bar pour notre rendez-vous! Les odeurs différentes de nourriture me donnaient tantôt la gerbe, tantôt faim. J'examinai l'heure à la petite horloge coincée entre deux étagères croulant sous les bouteilles et soupirai de mécontentement. Il avait oublié, j'en étais sûre. Exaspérée, je sortis le portable qu'il m'avait donné après s'en être acheté un autre il y a deux mois et constatai que je n'avais reçu ni appel ni message. Qu'est-ce qu'il fichait, bon sang! Plus à l'aise avec l'appareil depuis quelques jours, je cherchai son nom dans le répertoire pour l'appeler. L'irritante sonnerie d'appel vibra dans mes oreilles mais après quelques secondes ce fut son répondeur qui décrocha. Je balançai, énervée, mon portable dans mon sac et me levai prestement. Qu'il aille au diable! Après avoir payé ma consommation, je sortis dans la chaleur timide du mois de septembre et rejoignis ma vieille chevrolet rouge délavé garée un peu plus loin – quelle idée stupide aussi de me donner rendez vous dans un bar si loin de Forks! J'allai faire regretter à cette tête enflée de m'avoir posé un lapin. Le moteur ronfla bruyamment avant de se transformer en ronronnement paisible et j'allai faire marche arrière lorsqu'un coup frappé à ma fenêtre me fit hurler de peur. La voiture cala et s'arrêta d'un coup sec. Laurent se tenait de l'autre coté. Fulminante, j'abaissai la vitre.

-Je suis désolé! S'exprima-t-il en premier.

-Même si tu as une bonne excuse, va te faire voir! Aboyai-je férocement.

Je voulus refermer la vitre mais sa main posée dessus m'en empêcha – j'avais eu une seconde l'envie de la coincer et de partir à toute vitesse mais mon côté civilisé m'en empêcha.

-Bella, s'il te plaît, ne sois pas absurde!

Je hoquetai devant tant de culot et mon envie de le coincer à la porte et de partir en trombe revint à vitesse grand " V ", balayant d'un geste rageur ma bienséance.

-Il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

Son ton condescendant augmenta ma rage d'un cran. Quel abruti!

-Je n'ai rien envie d'entendre! Piaillai-je.

J'allumai de nouveau le contact de ma voiture qui rugit dans le silence du parking.

-Bella, je te quitte! S'exaspéra-t-il.

Estomaquée – j'eus l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le ventre – je le contemplai bouche bée, les yeux grand ouverts de surprise. Seul le ronronnement de la voiture brisait la quiétude de cette belle journée ensoleillée mais je sentis des centaines de questions affluer en explosant dans ma tête et un grand froid envahit chacun de mes membres. Des picotements désagréables me prirent au visage et je savais que j'étais devenue blême. Je déglutis difficilement – j'avais bêtement envie de pleurer mais je m'astreignis à ne pas laisser une larme couler.

-Pourquoi?

J'aurais voulu lui demander calmement, presque avec dédain comme si la question ne me concernait pas mais les trémolos dans ma voix me trahirent. Je coupai le contact de la voiture et le silence du lieu devint assourdissant.

-Soyons sérieux deux minutes. Nous deux, ça ne marche pas!

Il retira sa main de la porte de ma voiture et je fus tentée de m'enfuir mais une question me tint en place plus que toutes les autres: _pourquoi_? Je me sentais glacée alors que la chaleur des rayons de soleil se promenait paresseusement sur mes jambes et mon bras droit à travers mes vêtements.

-Pourquoi? Répétai-je, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

-Bella, n'insiste pas. Supplia-t-il en soupirant d'ennui. C'est fini, rajouta-t-il.

Il amorça un pas pour partir mais j'ouvris brutalement la porte sous la panique, lui envoyant un coup violent à la tête et dans la jambe.

-Nom d'un CHIEN! Hurla-t-il plié en deux.

Je refermai la porte précipitamment, effrayée.

-Oh mon dieu! Je suis désolée! Bafouillai-je.

Il se releva, les yeux bordés de larmes de douleur et se massa le front et le nez. Son teint olivâtre ne permettait pas de distinguer si sa peau rougissait mais il allait certainement avoir une belle bosse. Lorsqu'il me regarda dans les yeux, je sus qu'il était persuadé que je l'avais fais exprès.

-Tu ne vaux pas le coup que je m'énerve! Tu ne vaux pas le coup du tout! Argua-t-il féroce.

Mon estomac se contracta sous la surprise et la douleur. Un sanglot m'échappa lorsqu'il me regarda méchamment, visiblement dégoûté par ce qu'il regardait.

-J'ai perdu mon temps avec toi! S'emporta-t-il. Et pour quoi? Pour trois baisers volés et quelques câlins consentis? Je ne suis jamais sorti avec une fille aussi gamine et coincée que toi! Asséna-t-il brutalement.

Un spasme outré me prit et la colère surpassa la douleur et la tristesse. L'ironie de la situation – j'avais longuement hésité avant de sortir avec Laurent car je redoutais son coté joueur et gamin – me parvint en pleine figure et brusquement, je me mis à rire à travers mes larmes. Un rire désespéré, jaune, cynique, faux et cruel mais définitivement pas joyeux.

-T'es vraiment un beau salopard! M'exclamai-je toujours en riant, le contemplant effarée.

-Au revoir Bella, répondit-il.

Il tourna les talons en boitant légèrement et j'en ressentis une intense satisfaction malgré le sentiment d'abandon. Une fois qu'il fut hors de vue, j'éclatai en sanglot.

-0-

-N'importe quoi! Cria une voix aigüe dans la cafétéria, attirant une dizaine de regards intrigués dans notre direction.

-Alice, moins fort! La priai-je.

Je me couchai à demi sur la table en bois plastifié bleu du restaurant du lycée afin qu'elle se rapproche et parle moins fort. Il y avait peu de monde – nous avions fini une heure avant l'heure officielle de l'ouverture de la cantine – mais je tenais à ce que cette conversation ne s'ébruite pas.

-De quel droit se permet-il ce genre de réflexion complètement insensée! Ronchonna-t-elle plus bas.

Elle remit en place une mèche de cheveux inexistante - ses cheveux étaient trop courts pour qu'ils puissent réellement venir la démanger – et remit sa tête contre son poing, appuyée sur son coude. Je soupirai, lasse. Après une semaine à avoir déprimé dans ma chambre, je m'étais décidée à sortir, voulant à tout prix éviter de faire croire à Laurent que je ne me remettais pas de notre rupture. Je savais qu'au fond ce n'était pas un mauvais garçon et qu'il n'avait dit ces mots que dans le but de me blesser pour donner le change à son orgueil de mâle bafoué lorsque je l'avais cogné – sans le faire exprès – mais ils restaient imprimés dans mon esprit. Durant ma semaine de lamentations, je m'étais surprise à regretter d'être seule... mais pas d'avoir perdu Laurent en particulier. Je n'avais pas réellement eu le temps de tomber amoureuse de lui et il ne m'avait donné aucune bonne raison de l'être. J'étais surtout blessée par ses mots, soigneusement choisis pour me faire mal.

-Bella! M'apostropha Alice sévèrement. Tu ne dois pas donner un gramme d'importance aux propos de cet imbécile! Ils sont faux, et tu le sais mieux que quiconque!

Angela accompagnée de Lauren et Jessica nous rejoignirent à ce moment là et je prévins Alice d'une œillade autoritaire qu'elle avait intérêt à tenir sa langue dans sa poche auprès des autres. De fait, tout le monde était au courant de ma rupture avec Laurent – il suffisait de le voir se pavaner devant Irina pour comprendre – mais j'escomptais bien garder privé la manière dont ça s'était passé, excepté avec Alice et Angela. Jessica tenta bien de mettre le sujet sur le tapis – Lauren se fit un plaisir de l'aider – mais Alice et Angela les contrèrent et je les remerciais d'un regard empli de gratitude.

Un mois après notre rupture, Laurent s'afficha avec Irina. Les voir ensemble m'agaçait plus que je ne l'aurais cru et je fus bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi. Alice eut la désagréable réaction de crier qu'il n'était pas _possible_ que je puisse aimer _et_ regretter un _abruti pareil_! Non effectivement, je n'aimais pas Laurent et n'avais aucune intention de vouloir retourner à ses côtés, néanmoins, cette pointe d'agacement venait bien de quelque part et m'irritait. Lorsque j'en fis part à Angela – elle eut la décence de réagir moins violemment qu'Alice – elle me fit remarquer que ce n'était peut être pas tant que Laurent soit avec Irina qui m'embêtait mais plutôt qu'il soit avec quelqu'un et _pas moi_. Tout simplement. J'avais trop souvent discuté avec mes deux amies des derniers propos de mon ex petit ami pour qu'elles saisissent à quel point ils m'avaient marquée. Étais-je susceptible et naïve au point de prendre au sérieux son dernier cracha empli de venin? Oui, définitivement.

Je raccrochai le téléphone au bout duquel Angela venait de me souhaiter une bonne soirée et soupirai de mécontentement. « Tu prends cette histoire beaucoup trop au sérieux, il faut que tu arraches la page " Laurent " une bonne fois pour toute! » venait-elle de me suggérer. J'avais bien conscience d'être ridicule...mais je n'acceptai pas l'idée qu'un garçon puisse me définir comme _gamine_ et _coincée_. Deux mots hautement péjoratif à mon sens et définitivement vexant. Je me relevai brusquement et ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. C'est là, à demi relevée dans mon lit, vêtue d'un pull trop grand pour moi, de mon vieux bas de pyjama troué et de chaussettes, qu'à ma grande surprise, tout me devint très clair en deux secondes. C'était si puérile et absurde que je me serais bien giflée si je ne marquais pas aussi vite et si ça n'avait pas été un geste tout aussi grotesque que ma révélation. Je _voulais_ prouver à Laurent qu'il avait _tort_! J'avais définitivement besoin – que dis-je! _Irrévocablement envie_ – de lui montrer que je n'étais pas ce qu'il pensait de moi. C'était...complètement inouï et stupide! Abrutie par la révélation de ma propre vanité – parce qu'il s'agissait bien de cela, un bête souci d'orgueil maltraité! - je retombai couchée sur mon matelas, cachant ma tête dans mes paumes, houspillant ma propre personne.

Sitôt ma découverte confiée à mes deux amies, Alice s'écria qu'il ne fallait pas perdre un instant à démontrer à cet arriéré de Laurent qu'il était incapable de différencier une gamine coincée d'une fille sublime, intelligente, mature et libérée – selon ses propres mots, j'avais certains doutes.

-Alice! Grondai-je, je ne vais pas jouer à ce jeu-là!

-Ce n'est pas un jeu! Rétorqua-t-elle offusquée, c'est une démonstration scientifique!

Angela pouffa et j'aurais été tentée de l'imiter si je n'avais pas été aussi atterrée. Je m'étais confiée à mes amies dans le but qu'elles m'empêchent de faire une bêtise, pas qu'elles m'y poussent d'elles-mêmes, fusils braqués dans mon dos!

-Et comment vais-je m'y prendre, Einstein? La narguai-je.

-Rien de plus facile! Se réjouit-elle, prenant sciemment ma moquerie comme une réponse positive. Crois-moi, Laurent n'en reviendra pas!

Sceptique et avec réticence, j'avais laissé Alice s'occuper d'organiser une soirée le week-end prochain à Port Angeles pour trouver le "mec idéal ". Ne voulant absolument pas participer à l'organisation de cette grosse plaisanterie, je la laissais même choisir ma tenue et avais accepté d'aller passer l'après-midi de pré-soirée chez elle. Je sortis le linge de la machine et allai le pendre dans le jardin, comptant profiter à fond des derniers rayons de soleil d'octobre. Il était incroyable que le soleil ait perduré jusqu'ici mais je me doutais bien que ça ne durerait pas. J'étais seule à la maison en ce dimanche après-midi et j'escomptais bien en profiter pour lire un peu au soleil. Le temps que mon linge soit sec, Charlie était rentré de la pêche et je me mis à faire le dîner de meilleure humeur après une après-midi tranquille à relire _les Hauts de Hurlevent_.

La semaine avant le week-end passa à une vitesse folle et je me retrouvais vendredi après-midi bien trop vite chez Alice, peu encline à jouer à « Barbie Bella ». Cependant je l'avais promis; j'entrai donc chez mon amie telle une condamnée à mort dans le couloir qui la mènera vers le chaise électrique – ce qu'elle ne manqua pas de me faire remarquer avec humour. Nous dinâmes avec sa famille où son frère Emmett accompagné de sa petite copine Rosalie joua à son jeu préféré: mettre Bella mal à l'aise! A la fin, j'étais tiraillée entre supporter les insinuations douteuses d'Emmett sur la soirée de ce soir ou suivre Alice qui pépiait d'impatience depuis l'instant où sa mère avait posé le premier plat sur la table. Je décidai de fuir la table lorsque Emmett tenta de calculer le nombre de râteaux que j'allais prendre.

-Fais-moi disparaître cette moue boudeuse de ton adorable bouche, ça va être fun! Se réjouit Alice.

Je grommelai « nia, nia, nia » avant de monter les escaliers, mon amie à la suite veillant sûrement à ce que je ne fuis pas. Je partis la première prendre une douche tandis qu'elle sortait tout son matériel – je pris peur devant la quantité monstrueuse de produits de beauté. Je redoutais les prochaines heures autant parce que je n'avais pas envie d'y passer des heures mais aussi parce que je n'avais pas envie de décevoir Alice. Je savais qu'elle allait en faire des tonnes et mon petit mètre soixante-trois pour cinquante-six kilos ne survivrait pas à une masse pareille. Je sortis après une petite dizaine de minutes de la salle de bain couverte d'une serviette et les cheveux mouillés. Le sourire carnassier et jubilatoire avec lequel mon amie m'accueillit ne me rassura pas pour deux sous. Elle m'installa sur sa chaise de bureau, dos au miroir.

-Détends-toi Bella, me sermonna-t-elle.

-Je suis parfaitement détendue, grommelai-je.

Elle étala tout un tas de crème aux senteurs assez agréables sur ma peau - « Non, Alice, la crème antirides je pense pouvoir m'en passer encore une bonne dizaines d'années! » - et sa bonne humeur finit par me gagner. Je me laissai faire sans ronchonner en trouvant cela malgré moi agréable – même si j'aurais préféré que ça dure moins de deux heures!

-Tu y vas mollo sur le maquillage s'il te plaît! La prévins-je menaçante.

Elle soupira lourdement mais finit par acquiescer sous la menace que je ne vienne plus à la soirée. Une fois que je fus prête, elle courut elle-même à la salle de bain. Je n'avais pas encore vu ma tenue mais je ne voyais nulle part de robe dans la chambre. J'attendis patiemment en feuilletant un des innombrables magazines qui composaient la plupart de la bibliothèque d'Alice. Elle revint vingt minutes plus tard, entièrement prête et ma robe dans les mains. Elle était superbe, entièrement crème ornée de dentelles noires. Je redoutais par contre le froid vu les légères bretelles. Une fois habillées, nous attendîmes patiemment Mike Newton qu'Alice avait réquisitionné comme chauffeur de la soirée. Ils devaient passer prendre Angela et Jessica avant nous, puis aller tous ensemble chercher Laurent, Irina et Lauren.

Le trajet dans la voiture fut légèrement gênant. Irina ne semblait pas très à l'aise en ma présence, sans être hostile. Je pouvais aisément comprendre que de se retrouver embarquée dans une soirée avec son petit ami et son ex ne devait pas être folichon. Elle me lançait quelques regards timides dans le rétroviseur et je tentais de lui sourire gentiment à chaque fois. En revanche, Laurent ne faisait aucun effort et déployait d'innombrables trésors d'imagination pour ne pas me parler ni me regarder – ce que j'appréciais sans qu'il le sache. Mike finit par allumer sa vieille autoradio et l'ambiance se détendit instantanément; Alice se mit à chanter gaiement et tout le monde la suivit amusé sur les rythmes endiablés d'Elvis Presley.

Aussitôt le premier pas fait dans le bar, un air lourd, enfumé et étouffant me prit à la gorge. Je suffoquai deux secondes, surprise et dû faire un effort colossal pour ne pas effectuer immédiatement un demi-tour et continuer à suivre Alice. L'odeur de la cigarette, de l'alcool – auquel nous n'aurions pas droit – et de la transpiration avait investi les lieux et il y avait tellement de monde que se faufiler entre les groupes et autres soulards ne fut pas une mince affaire. Le bar se divisait en trois parties, chacune à thème différent et Alice avait évidemment choisi la dernière pièce « moderne ». Nous traversâmes la pièce « années 80's » bousculés de tous les côtés et je sentis ma patience diminuer à mesure que je me prenais des coups. Je serrai les poings afin d'éviter de hurler de frustration. Il était vingt-trois heures, la soirée commençait sérieusement pour la plupart et l'effervescence bourdonnait pour atteindre son paroxysme. L'ambiance était au rendez-vous mais ne m'atteignait pas. Pour la dixième fois, je me répétai que c'était une abominable idée d'être là mais Alice, comme si elle avait deviné que je m'apprêtai à tenter de la dissuader attrapa mon bras et me tira avec vigueur entre les clients du bar.

-Lui là-bas, près du bar, à coté du pilier, tu le vois?

Je me haussai sur la pointe des pieds, me demandant comment Alice plus petite que moi pouvait apercevoir quoi que ce soit dans ce fouillis de corps humains en train de se trémousser sur une musique que je percevais à peine dans le brouillard de sons. Il y avait trois garçons à proximité du pilier en question; j'en éliminai un parce que je connaissais les goûts de mon amie et qu'elle ne pouvait définitivement pas le trouver abordable – sa chemise rouge vif en soie ringarde en aurait dissuadé plus d'une – et un autre parce que je connaissais les limites de mon pouvoir d'attraction et que risquer de me prendre un râteau n'était pas une idée envisageable. Le troisième, grand sans avoir l'air chétif, me sembla tout à fait acceptable.

-Laurent se dirige vers le bar! C'est le moment! S'excita Alice, me poussant à travers la foule.

J'évitai avec une adresse venue d'on ne sait où les verres d'alcool sur mon chemin et me retrouvai soudain seule près du fameux pilier. Le garçon semblait seul ou attendre quelqu'un et sirotait un verre de soda – ce qui me confirma qu'il avait moins de vingt et un ans. Il était blond, ses cheveux tombaient légèrement devant ses yeux et je ne pouvais distinguer dans la pièce éclairée de néons rouges et bleus la couleur de ceux-ci – vert ou bleu peut-être. Au bout d'une minute, je me fis la réflexion qu'il faudrait peut-être que je bouge de là. Je n'allais tout de même pas restée plantée et le fixer inlassablement jusqu'à ce qu'il me remarque; je n'étais pas là pour effrayer mais _draguer_. Cette simple phrase déclencha de vagues frissons de crainte et je me retournai d'un mouvement vif lorsque son regard attrapa le mien. C'était complètement ridicule et il devait déjà me prendre pour une folle. J'allai rejoindre Alice lorsque j'aperçus soudain du coin de l'œil le garçon à la chemise rouge qui de près, ressemblait plus à un homme de trente ans, s'approcher. Paniquée, je voulu faire demi-tour mais à peine fis-je un pas que je me cognai avec un « Ouf! » surpris dans quelque chose de mou et sec. Je relevai la tête rouge de confusion – les picotements désagréables sur mes joues ne me trompaient jamais – et fus surprise de tomber sur une paire de pupilles bleues foncées.

-Je suis désolée! Bafouillai-je en criant pour qu'il m'entende par dessus la musique.

Il avait failli lâcher son verre dans la panique, mais seule une tâche au sol en témoignait. Je vérifiai vite qu'il n'ait rien eu sur lui – je m'en serais voulu de lui avoir gâché sa tenue de la soirée. J'étais mortifiée mais il me rassura d'un sourire.

-C'est entièrement ma faute! Je suis confus.

Agréablement surprise, je haussai les sourcils devant tant de galanterie. Le garçon que j'observais il y a à peine une minute me rendit mon regard, ni moqueur, ni hostile. C'était le moment ou jamais me dis-je pleine d'appréhension!

-Je m'appelle Bella! Criai-je.

Ma voix chavira tellement que l'on aurait pu croire que j'étais en train de muer tel un adolescent pré-pubère. Quelle honte!

-Jasper. Se présenta-t-il, un demi sourire au coin des lèvres.

Définitivement craquant. Je n'avais jamais entendu ce prénom et je fus charmée par sa beauté et sa rareté. Galamment, Jasper me proposa un verre, ce que je m'empressai d'accepter. Je trébuchai lorsque nous approchâmes du bar et je me demandai, exaspérée et honteuse, quand est-ce que j'arrêterai de me ridiculiser toute seule! Il commanda deux sodas et je fus heureuse que l'alcool soit interdit au moins de vingt et un ans – cela m'éviterai de me retrouver en position grotesque comme lors de la soirée dans la maison d'Alice. Alors que Jasper allait me tendre mon verre, je fus brusquement tirée par le bras, m'arrachant un « Ouille! » au passage et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec les sourcils froncés d'Alice.

-À quoi tu joues! S'énerva-t-elle en m'entraînant un peu plus loin. Ce n'est pas lui dont je parlais!

Je la regardais perplexe deux secondes avant de comprendre de quoi elle parlait.

-Tu m'as fait mal! Me plaignis-je en me massant le bras douloureux. Je ne vois pas de qui tu voulais parler alors, mais je le trouve mignon moi! M'écriai-je.

Elle darda sur moi un regard furieux avant de lancer un coup d'œil à Jasper. A sa mine boudeuse, je compris immédiatement qu'elle l'avait repéré depuis le début, pour elle.

-Tu ne parlais quand même pas du trentenaire aux goûts douteux? M'exclamai-je ahurie.

-Bien sûr que non! S'époumona-t-elle outrée et dégoutée.

-Alors je ne vois pas! Claquai-je sèchement, irritée par son comportement.

Nous restâmes quelques secondes à nous contempler en chien de faïence indifférentes à l'oppressement de la foule jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule dans un long soupir.

-Désolée, marmonna-t-elle – je dus lire sur ses lèvres pour comprendre.

-Ce n'est rien, soupirai-je à mon tour.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Jasper, toujours les deux sodas en main, attendant patiemment que l'on ait terminé. J'attrapai immédiatement la main de mon amie surprise et la tirai avec force.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu...!

-Jasper, je te présente Alice! Lançai-je joyeusement.

Je poussai une Alice étonnement rouge vers lui qui bégaya un « salut! » étranglé. Ça n'était pas dans ses habitudes de perdre ses moyens devant un garçon, Jasper devait drôlement lui plaire! Tant pis me dis-je fataliste en étudiant une dernière fois les traits du garçon.

-Je dois vous laisser, j'ai promis à Mike une danse! Inventai-je accompagné d'un vague geste de la main vers la table où nos amis s'étaient installés.

Je me doutais bien que j'étais loin d'être subtile, mais je m'étais souvent rendu compte que la subtilité n'était de toute façon pas une chose que les garçons maîtrisaient. Je tournai les talons avant qu'ils n'aient pu me retenir mais Alice m'attrapa deux mètres plus loin.

-Merci, souffla-t-elle à mon oreille, et je suis vraiment désolée!

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici! Répondis-je amusée, on ne fait pas poireauter son prince charmant!

-Le garçon dont je parlais, c'est celui aux cheveux cuivrés! Murmura-t-elle.

-Tu es folle! Braillai-je ahurie.

-Crois-moi, ce mec ne t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis que nous sommes arrivés!

Je regardai discrètement à nouveau vers le bar où le garçon que j'avais directement éliminé pour ne pas me prendre un râteau phénoménal sirotait toujours son verre seul. Il ne regardait pas par ici et je doutais des mots de mon amie. Il était réellement trop beau pour être vrai. Beaucoup de jeunes femmes d'ailleurs – certaines bien plus jolies que moi! - lui décochaient des regards intéressés, certains tellement clairs de leur intention que j'en rougis. Je n'étais vraiment qu'une gamine!

-Alice! M'écriai-je, je n'ai aucune chance!

-Je t'assure que si! Insista-t-elle.

-C'est ridicule! De toute façon, Laurent est retourné à table et ne regarde même pas! Affirmai-je avec force.

Il n'était plus nécessaire d'aller draguer qui que ce soit si le déclencheur de cette plaisanterie n'assistait même pas à la « démonstration scientifique »!

-Je vais faire en sorte qu'il regarde!

N'écoutant pas mes protestations, Alice me poussa dans le dos avec une force incroyable, me propulsant jusqu'au bar où elle me lâcha et retourna prestement vers Jasper. Je me figeai un instant avant d'avancer le corps raide et tête baissée jusqu'à l'emplacement à côté du garçon. Je lui lançai un regard à la dérobée mais le rabaissai bien vite lorsque je croisai le sien. Fichue Alice! Nom d'un chien, il était réellement trop beau. A quoi pensait-elle, bon sang! Nous n'étions pas du même niveau!

Reconnaissant les premiers signes de panique, je soufflai un grand coup; ce n'était qu'un jeu! Un simple jeu dans lequel j'étais censée prouver à cet imbécile de Laurent que je n'étais ni une gamine, ni une coincée! Je ne reverrai probablement jamais le garçon aux cheveux cuivrés! Je me sentis un peu coupable de l'utiliser pour un but si puéril... mais je devais le faire! Un simple jeu me répétai-je. Et s'il te rejette me rassurai-je, c'est juste un « game over » , il suffit de recommencer avec un autre jeton! Un dernier regard à la table de mes amis où je croisai celui de Laurent me donna le courage qui me manquait et je me tournai, un grand sourire aux lèvres, vers le beau garçon. Une gamine coincée? Nous verrons ça!

-Excuse moi, minaudai-je – quelle horreur! - je n'arrive pas à attirer l'attention du barman, pourrais-tu me commander un soda s'il te plaît?

Il fixa son regard vert sur moi, me détailla en une seconde avant de se mettre à son tour à sourire.

-Avec grand plaisir! Répondit-il abusivement séducteur.

Je rougis instantanément; Alice avait-elle raison? M'avait-il vraiment repérée depuis le début? Je n'en croyais pas ma chance.

-Je te l'offre, précisa-t-il en me tendant le verre. Je m'appelle Edward, se présenta-t-il soudain.

-Bella, enchantée.

-Je pense que je suis le plus enchanté des deux!

Je fronçai les sourcils un instant; sa méthode de drague était un peu moins belle que son minois. Il dû se rendre compte de mon scepticisme car il se résorba immédiatement.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-il une main grattant l'arrière de sa tête, je ne suis pas très doué pour draguer, rit-il de lui même.

Voilà qui était plus intéressant.

-Tu es venue seule? S'enquit-il se rapprochant de moi pour ne pas devoir crier.

J'eus l'impression que la chaleur de la pièce fut aspirée par mon corps en un instant.

-Non, mes amis sont là-bas, pointai-je vaguement dans une quelconque direction.

Il sourit et je crus que mon cœur allait exploser: Edward était définitivement trop beau pour mon bien, je n'aurais pas dû écouter Alice!

-Tu viens souvent ici? Demanda-t-il, ayant l'air réellement curieux.

-Pas vraiment, répondis-je, pour être sincère, je me suis fait traîner par mes amis! Nous venons de Forks.

Il rit et bu une gorgée de sa boisson presque vide.

-Tu viens d'où? L'interrogeai-je afin de faire la conversation.

-Port Angeles. Je pense que j'empêche une certaine personne d'être à ma place! S'amusa-t-il soudain, fixant quelque chose dans mon dos.

Perplexe, je suivis son regard et tombai des nues lorsque je croisai celui de Laurent à travers la foule de danseurs. Pourquoi fronçait-il les sourcils ainsi? Irina ne semblait pas contente à coté de lui. Il n'était pas jaloux tout de même, ce serait un comble! _Impossible_...Le plan d'Alice fonctionnait-il _vraiment_? J'avais beaucoup de mal à y croire! Quelque chose me soufflait que j'avais bien raison mais je ne trouvai nulle raison à ça.

C'était plutôt bien parti avec Edward, je devais faire en sorte que ça continue et ne pas laisser Laurent me gêner! Je n'eus pas à faire de grand effort étant donné le nombre incalculable de questions que le premier me posa – de la plus banale (Tu as des frères et soeurs?) à la plus étrange (Que penses-tu de la chemise en soie rouge de ce trentenaire là bas?). Au final nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup de lui si ce n'est que j'appris qu'il était enfant unique, que son père était médecin et qu'il était effectivement venu seul à cette soirée. Lorsque je lui en demandai la raison, il me regarda d'une étrange manière avant de préciser qu'il avait eu envie de sortir se détendre seul.

Je me sentais bien en sa compagnie: il me faisait rire, me donnait l'impression de réellement s'intéresser à moi et petit bonus, était beau comme un dieu! Je me fis la réflexion l'espace d'un instant que je n'étais plus la séductrice mais la séduite! Les quelques regards discrets que j'osais lancer à la table de mes amis lorsque Edward regardait ailleurs me confirmaient que je n'étais pas la seule à avoir conclu que je réussissais mon pari: Laurent semblait boudeur. Alice quant à elle, semblait aux anges sur la piste de danse avec Jasper.

-Ça te dirait de sortir un peu? J'étouffe et commence à avoir mal à la gorge à force de devoir crier! Me proposa Edward.

-Bien sûr! Acceptai-je vivement.

Nous traversâmes la foule plus facilement qu'à l'arrivée et je remarquai avec effarement que cela faisait une heure et demie que j'étais en compagnie d'Edward! Le bar avait commencé à se vider un peu, laissant un passage plus facile entre les pièces. Arrivés dehors, je frissonnai sous la fraîcheur de la nuit. Edward m'emmena dans la rue perpendiculaire à l'entrée du bar où moins de monde s'était posé pour fumer une cigarette. Il s'appuya négligemment contre le mur et je ne pus m'empêcher de le détailler plus attentivement sous la lumière du réverbère plus vive que les néons colorés du bar. Il était encore plus beau. Ses cheveux cuivrés en bataille possédaient de jolis reflets roux et ses yeux que j'avais cru foncés étaient clairs et détenaient de belles nuances vertes. Je m'installai à coté de lui.

-Il fait un peu frais, désolé, s'excusa-t-il mais je commençais à étouffer là-dedans!

-Moi aussi. Je supporte mal la fumée! Le rassurai-je avec un sourire.

À le voir si honnête et si curieux à mon propos me fit sentir coupable. J'eus soudain envie de tout lui dire, lui avouer pourquoi j'avais osé m'approcher de lui alors qu'en temps normal je n'aurais osé que l'observer à la dérobée, lui expliquer combien je me sentais idiote de vouloir prouver quelque chose à un mec qui n'en valait pas le coup, que je le trouvais intéressant et que j'aurais voulu le revoir... Alors je lui racontai tout: ma rupture avec Laurent, ses mots qui restaient imprimés dans ma tête, mon sentiment d'agacement de le voir avec Irina, mon bête souci d'orgueil maltraité et ma honte d'agir ainsi, mes amies qui avaient décidé de m'aider et lui, qu'Alice avait repéré. Tout au long de mon récit, il eut l'air de vouloir m'arrêter plusieurs fois, gêné et surpris. Très surpris. Il regardait à présent le sol et ne relevait pas les yeux sur moi.

-Je suis vraiment désolée! M'excusai-je paniquée.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il prendrait aussi mal le fait que je puisse l'utiliser et je me maudis pour avoir tout gâché!

-J'en étais sûr! Me fit sursauter une voix dans mon dos.

Je sentis avec horreur mes poils se dresser sur mes bras et une sueur froide s'insinuer à travers mon échine. Je me tournai lentement pour apercevoir Laurent les bras croisés et appuyé contre le mur, un sourire horriblement moqueur collé aux lèvres. Incapable de dire un mot, je restais quelques secondes à le contempler, figée dans ma stupeur. Depuis quand était-il là? Avait-il tout entendu? Que voulait-il dire par « J'en étais sûr! » ?

-Tu es si prévisible Isabella, se réjouit-il en applaudissant.

-Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? Articulai-je difficilement sous l'angoisse, la gorge opprimée mais reprenant enfin le contrôle de mon corps.

Il dévia son regard sur la personne derrière moi et s'esclaffa.

-Merci Edward, t'es un chef!

Des tremblements nerveux me prirent aux mains mais je n'osai pas me retourner. Comment Laurent connaissait-il Edward? Pourquoi le remerciait-il? Pourquoi Laurent semblait si extatique? Pourquoi étais-je « prévisible »? Les questions ricochèrent sans réponse dans ma tête.

-Je...c'était plutôt facile, marmonna l'intéressé dans mon dos.

La voix tantôt si belle et douce à mes oreilles résonna cruelle et froide au plus profond de moi. Je ne voulais pas me retourner. Je n'osais pas regarder l'évidence en face, je m'ordonnais de ne pas le faire! Laurent s'approcha, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à une vingtaine de centimètres de moi.

-Tu pensais prouver quoi Bella, hein? Demanda-t-il avec une moue condescendante. Je savais déjà ce que tu avais prévu pour cette soirée lorsqu'Alice m'a invité à venir avec vous. Aussi, j'ai demandé à mon gentil ami Edward ici présent de te jouer un petit tour! Il est doué n'est-ce pas? Plaisanta-t-il.

Je fermai les yeux mais les larmes coulaient déjà sur mes joues.

-C'est incroyable comme tu es tombée dans le panneau! Ricana-t-il.

Je voulais partir, fuir cet endroit de malheur, mais mes jambes étaient clouées au sol et ses mots m'atteignaient comme des coups de fouet. Il connaissait mes points sensibles et frappait fort là où ça faisait mal. Je sentis Edward bouger derrière moi.

-C'est bon Laurent, arrête! S'énerva Edward.

-La dernière chose que je souhaite, c'est qu'un enfoiré comme toi prenne ma défense ! crachai-je furieusement.

Cela avait au moins eu le mérite de me faire sortir de ma transe. Je croisai son regard et ce que j'y lu me surpris plus que je ne pensais: il semblait réellement désolé. Laurent soupira d'ennui et tourna les talons non sans m'avoir gratifié d'un regard provocateur. Nom d'un chien, que lui avais-je fais pour mériter un tel traitement? Seul Edward resta là mais je n'avais pas la force de le regarder ni l'envie de rester en sa compagnie.

-Bella... commença-t-il hésitant.

-Tais-toi! Lui intimai-je. Tu n'as plus qu'à aller te fendre la poire avec ton pote et me laisser tranquille. Tu as réussis ton coup! Le rassurai-je cyniquement les yeux rivés au sol.

-Écoute...

-Non! Criai-je.

Je me tournai dos à lui.

-Va-t'en!

-Bella! Insista-t-il. Laurent m'avait dit que tu lui avais brisé le cœur!

Je me retournai estomaquée.

-C'est faux! Hurlai-je.

Il recula, surpris par ma véhémence.

-Et quand bien même ça aurait été le cas, je ne pense pas t'avoir fait le moindre mal à toi pour que tu puisses me traiter de la sorte! Hors de ma vue! Criai-je à nouveau.

Il voulu rajouter quelque chose mais je le dépassai en le bousculant brusquement. J'avais besoin d'air, besoin de marcher, d'aller loin, de fuir ces enfoirés. La réflexion que je m'étais faite plus tôt me revint brutalement en tête et je faillis laisser échapper de nouveau un sanglot: je n'avais _jamais_ été la séductrice. Tel le rat de peu de cervelle (*), j'avais laissé la coquille de l'huître se refermer brutalement sur moi. Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, imbécile! Récitai-je amèrement.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**(*) Le rat et l'huître de Jean de La Fontaine**

**En espérant que vous avez apprécié la lecture! **

**Bisous à tou(te)s**

**Bézo'**


End file.
